


Yeah, well.

by sereppu



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereppu/pseuds/sereppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, well. It doesn’t matter. Lydia has always had her own taste. No big deal. It’s fine.”</p>
<p>Snippets of the progression of Lizzie and Lydia’s interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, well.

Yes, Lizzie thinks with a spring in her steps, yes, the dress is super cute, and she’s happy.  
“Lydia! Come out out, I want to show you something!” she calls while knocking on her sister’s door.  
“What! I’m on the phone!” Lydia replies as she opens the door, and promptly starts to laugh at the dress Lizzie is proudly showing her.  
“Oh my God! Oh my God! What is that? Really, don’t even think of wearing that going out with me!” she exclaims, and then turns back to her phone call. “You won’t believe it, my sister bought the most horrible dress ever! Thank God I took after Jane, who would even believe we are sisters?”  
The door gets shut.

Lizzie suppresses the disappointment and smiles.

Yeah, well. It doesn’t matter. Lydia has always had her own taste. No big deal. It’s fine.

*

This week has started badly and is getting worse. She has three papers due in a few days, and feels like her head is about to burst.  
This won’t do, she has no intention of handing in a half-assed essay. She is doing it right and properly, and she’ll get a good grade because she likes the class, she refuses to fail it.  
She swears she can feel a vein throbbing between her eyes.

“You totally cheated!” Lydia’s voice carries from the living room downstairs, and laughter follows. How many people are there? They must be at least ten. Lizzie hears banging and crashing sounds, shrieking, more laughter.

“Lydia!” Lizzie opens her door and calls out. “Lydia, what are you doing? Lydia!”  
“What!” comes the muffled reply. “We’re just having a bit of fun!”  
“Yeah, well, can you keep it down? I have a headache and need to finish three papers in four days!”  
“Oh my God, you’re always studying, no wonder you’re so depressing all the time!”  
Lizzie hears someone saying something, but cannot make it out. She can make out Lydia’s reply, though. “Oh, don’t mind her, it’s just my older sister. She’s awfully boring and likes to read, can you imagine that?” More laughter, and the noise resumes.

Lizzie feels like her head is even closer to explosion, and ignores the growing irritation.

Yeah, well. It doesn’t matter. Lydia is Lydia, she is entitled to a bit of fun. Lizzie will go study to the library tomorrow. No big deal. It’s fine.

*

“So Elizabeth, did you have fun at the party yesterday?” her mother asks at lunch on a Sunday. “Did you meet any eligible young men?”

Lizzie opens her mouth to reply when Lydia interrupts. “Of course she didn’t, she moped all night in a corner talking to Charlotte! I mean, really! No one will hang out with her if she keeps being such a nerd!”

Lizzie frowns. She had not been _moping in the corner with Charlotte_ , she had been trying to scrape vomit from her favorite shoes. Lydia’s vomit. Which Lydia had had the courtesy of throwing up just when Lizzie had been chatting with the French guy that was in her class, the cute one on which she always had a little crush since the moment she saw him two months ago.

She is disappointed and a bit hurt.

Yeah, well. It doesn’t matter. She’ll get over it. No big deal.

*

Her ears are ringing, her head is throbbing, there is too much noise and the smell is too strong. She cringes, and wishes people would just _shut up_ and _stop shoving_. She had just wanted to curl up on the sofa and watch Sense and Sensibility, how did she end up at Carter’s yet again?

“Lydia, for the last time, get off the table! You’re giving everyone a show! This is not fun!” Lizzie shouts, trying to be heard over the noise.  
“Oh, shut up, Lizzie. You wouldn’t know fun if it punched you in the face. No wonder you have no friends and no one likes you! Boring!” Lydia shouts back, for everyone to hear.  
Lizzie can feel the blush of humiliation rising on her cheeks, and tries to keep it down, as Lydia turns and shouts to a group of drunk guys “The Lydia is the cutest, am I right?” and laughs.

Yeah well. It doesn’t matter. She has a sister to get off a table.

*

Jane, sweet Jane is looking at her with such concern that she feels a wave of overwhelming affection for her. “Tell me about it.” Jane prompts sweetly, and Lizzie already feels better.

“There is nothing much to say, really, “Lizzie sighs “We went to the bar, had a few drinks, he asked me to go home with him. I said no, and he got up and left, just like that.”  
Jane is making that face again, and she feels like the worst person ever for upsetting her. “No, Jane, don’t make that face, I’m fine! I swear I’m fine! I don’t care! It’s not like he hurt me or anything! He was a just a jerk, it’s fine!”

“Well, you could have slept with him and kept it casual, at least you’d be less cranky and mopey.” she hears Lydia say from behind her. They turn their heads, and Jane frowns.  
“Lydia, this not very nice.”  
“Yeah, but it’s true! She would be less of a loser if she had a bit of fun once in a while!” Lydia replies.  
Lizzie sighs and rubs between her eyes. “You know I don’t do _casual_. It’s not just who I am.”  
“Well, duh! This is why you’re so lame. You’ll never get a boyfriend if you’re so boring.” Lydia comments making a face, and then goes away.

The blow was not physical, but it still hurt.

“She had no intention to be mean,” Jane says, resting a hand on her arm. Oh, sweet, sweet Jane.  
Lizzie swallows the hurt and smiles. “I know, I know, just Lydia being Lydia. Hey, I have an idea! Why don’t we make pancakes? I have been _dramatically dumped_ , I need comfort food!”  
Jane laughs and nods, walking towards the kitchen.

Yeah, well. It doesn’t matter. She has pancakes to make.

*

“You know, Lizzie, I think Lydia misses you,” says Jane one day a propos of nothing.  
Lizzie laughs and shakes her head. “How can she miss me? We live in the same house and see each other every day!”

As Lydia very kindly reminded her the day before, with a “Oh my God, stop being so lame and get out! Don’t you get bored of being _so boring_? Come on, get out and learn something from your awesome younger sister, you nerd!”

Yeah, well. Who cares. Lydia is perfectly capable of having fun without her.

She smiles and calls Charlotte.


End file.
